School? Nahh
by OnlyNeeded151
Summary: School? Nahh.. Travel the world and make animals fight! When Blue goes crazy, Prof. Oak realizes that Green never completed his education, and a ninja person thingy joins in, what will happen? High School of course! Pokemon Special Manga Characters. Rated T cause I'm paranoid about future chapters. Disclaimer('cause I don't wanna put it in every chapter): I DON'T OWN POKEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't going to be a one-shot (hopefully). This kind-of isn't ready, it's just I am posting this in celebration of me getting 151 views on my other fanfiction, The Ultimate Card Game. I am still continuing that, this is just something I wrote while wanting to write about happier stuff. So stop reading this stupid A/N and enjoy!**

**Or hate. Or.. you know what? I'm starting the story.**

* * *

"Green?"

"Yeah, Grandpa?"

"When was the last time you went to school?"

"Uhh.. when I was ten years old I think."

"What is wrong with this world's school system?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when are you planning to complete your education?"

Green looked up from his book. He looked at his grandfather like he was thinking '_You serious? We saved the world like five times and you're worried about school?'_ Then, when he saw his grandfather was perfectly serious, he ran out the door. By the time Professor Oak came out, he could only see a orangish speck in the distance. He face palmed. "Damn it Green."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Red's house…

"Hey, Red?"

"Yeah, Blue?"

"Did you ever go to school?"

"When I was around ten or eleven, I think I did. Oh yeah, I did. I remember, I had this really mean teacher, rumor had it she killed Pokemon and danced on graves at night."

"Ah, yeah, ignoring that… I never did."

"Er, yeah, since you were, erm.."

"Kidnapped as a child. Yeah, you can say it."

"Ok, so what was your point?"

"Well, I for one, didn't, and I want to have a regular high school experience, so you're coming too."

"Wait what?"

Blue snaps some blue earmuffs over her ears.

"Jiggly, use sing."

* * *

(Red's POV)

Damn it. Not again. Stay awake. I feel wobbly on my feet and try to stabilize myself, but I crash into the wall. I try leaning on the wall to keep myself up. Gotta counter the singing. I try covering my ears, but I can't block out the sound. Pokeballs…

I reach for my Pokeballs on my waist but my fingers find an empty belt.

"Aww, Red, looking for these?"

She holds up six Pokeballs and giggles before tossing them over her shoulders. Against my efforts I sink to my knees.

"Unfair.. *yawn*"

My eyes are burning now, begging to be closed. I hunch over, trying to block out the horrific noise, before I realize my arms have dropped to my sides. Now I'm relying on pure willpower to stay awake. Great.

"Red, sleepy time.. Teehee." Blue giggles, which doesn't help my concentration.

I blink a few times, attempting to stay awake, before seeing my mistake. My eyelids are now so heavy that once I dropped them down to blink, down they stayed. Damn Blue.. Guess it can't hurt..

* * *

"Hey, Silver."

"Hi Sis."

"Sign this."

"…. What is it for?"

"If you look at it-"

"I've had enough black mailing for today... I'll sign it."

"That's a good boy."

* * *

"Hey, Yellow!"

"Hi, Blue."

"Red told me to tell you to meet him at 'the place' in Viridian Forest in half an hour. About twenty minutes ago."

"AHH!"

Yellow quickly sped off in the direction of the Viridian forest.

"Tch, too easy."

Blue flipped open her pokegear. And spoke into it.

"Target approaching location at speed four and a half, suspicion zone still in white. Assuming target maintains the speed, which is assumed since she thinks she's late, she will be at capturing point in approximately two and a quarter minutes."

The Pokegear crackled before readily responding.

"Roger that."

* * *

"L, have you done what I told you and reported to base? I can't see you. L? You there?"

"I'm ok, Blue. I've combined the packages, 1 and 3, right? But I got stuck in a tree because 4 was in the area for a while. I'm ok now though. He passed on."

"What direction?"

"Looked like he was headed towards Mount Silver, Ma'am. Should I engage?"

"Negative. Get 5 with J or G. Your choice. I would recommend G, because she's pretty sharp. Actually, think you could get 6 with G at the?"

"Good idea. But what are you doing, might I ask?"

"I was thinking about getting 4, but now that I think about it, that should be your job. I'll try and get 7 on board. She'll be a helpful asset for getting 8 and 10. And once we got those 9 will be a breeze, and-"

"And what would you be up to?"

Blue whirled around.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"What?" The voice crackled through the Pokegear.

Blue spoke softly into the Pokegear.

"4 has engaged."

* * *

**Ok, ok, bad plot I know. But doesn't it make you want to yell at me? If so, please yell at me in the reviews. Like so:**

**Random Person: DIE AND BURN IN HELL YOU STUPID PERSON PROF. OAK WOULD NEVER SAY THAT I HATE YOUR LIFE AND PITY ANYONE WHO HAS EVERYONE COME WITHIN A 50 FOOT RADIUS OF YOU!**

**Ta-Da. Easy. And kind-of fun. But you could also do this:**

**Random Person: I really like this story, but I feel that Prof. Oak is a bit OOC (Out of Character). I think the plot-line is hilarious, and blah blah-**

**You get the picture. Ok. It's fun either way, just pick which way you think responds to the story better.**

**TO THE FLAMERS: BRING. IT. ON. I can flame better than you.**

**-151, over and out.**


	2. Viewing Celebration Sneak Peek!

**Ok, this is 151. I am sorry for making way too long A/Ns. I'll be as quick as I can.**

**So, this is a quick sneak-peek at the next chapter, 'cause I saw this story already had 44 VIEWS. WOW. Also, my other story, The Ultimate Card Game, now has 250 views! YAY.**

**Anyway, the next chapter isn't ready! Aww. So, I decided to post this sneak peek for a celebration. YAY! **

**Also, I said I'd dedicate The next chapter to these guys, but I'll mention them here too.**

**Thanks to:**

**My First Reviewer:**

**MewMew271 (Check out his/her stories! They rock!)**

**and..**

**My Second Reviewer:**

**Dragonfire97**

**Thank you two so much for reviewing, and I would really appreciate it if you took a look at my other story! You don't have to, of course, but I. Need. Feedback!**

**Thanks for reading this, and BYE!**

* * *

Blue put her pokegear away, then turned to face Green.

"Ok, what do want?" she asked.

"What are you up to?" Green repeated.

"…."

Blue looked at him for a few seconds before bolting, slamming into Green's shoulder as she went. He ran after her.

"What're the packages? Who's 5?" He screamed after her.

"I'll tell you… In your perverted dreams!"

"Damn it Blue! I'm not a pervert!"

Green reaches to grab a Pokeball, but none were on his belt.

"For Arceus' sake, Blue.." Green mutters as Blue holds up six pokeballs and tosses them in her bag.

Then Blue threw one of her pokeballs and called out her Abra.

"Teleport," she commanded.

Green was catching up to her since she had to stop running for her Abra to use teleport. Green was a few yards from her when she took out one of his pokeballs from her bag and placed it under her foot.

"Don't move," she warned, applying a bit more pressure onto the pokeball under her heel. Green skidded to a stop.

"Good boy."

Blue kicked the pokeball out from under her foot and towards a bewildered Green.

"Bye, Bye!" she said in a sing-song voice right before she was teleported to who-knows where.

Green picked up the pokeball she rolled to him and examined it briefly before gripping it so hard he crushed it in his hand.

"Damn it, Blue."

He threw the broken pokeball behind him and stalked off. An empty pokeball.


	3. Fun, Games, Ninjas, and Kidnappings

**Extra long chapter! I think... Anyway have FUN. Blue, you crazy girl! XD**

**I will repeat last chapter's sneak peek, 'cause, well, it was only a sneak peek!**

* * *

Blue put her pokegear away, then turned to face Green.

"Ok, what do you want?" she asked.

"What are you up to?" Green repeated.

"…."

Blue looked at him for a few seconds before bolting, slamming into Green's shoulder as she went. He ran after her.

"What're the packages? Who's 5?" He screamed after her.

"I'll tell you… In your perverted dreams!"

"Damn it Blue! I'm not a pervert!"

Green reaches to grab a Pokeball, but none were on his belt.

"For Arceus' sake, Blue.." Green mutters as Blue holds up six pokeballs and tosses them in her bag.

Then Blue threw one of her pokeballs and called out her Abra.

"Teleport," she commanded.

Green was catching up to her since she had to stop running for her Abra to use teleport. Green was a few yards from her when she took out one of his pokeballs from her bag and placed it under her foot.

"Don't move," she warned, applying a bit more pressure onto the pokeball under her heel. Green skidded to a stop.

"Good boy."

Blue kicked the pokeball out from under her foot and towards a bewildered Green.

"Bye, Bye!" she said in a sing-song voice right before she was teleported to who-knows where.

Green picked up the pokeball she rolled to him and examined it briefly before gripping it so hard he crushed it in his hand.

"Damn it, Blue."

He threw the broken pokeball behind him and stalked off. An empty pokeball.

* * *

"Hey! Crys!"

"Ugh, Gold, I'm very busy right now."

"Come on, Crys?"

"No."

"Crys, please?"

I stopped. Something was wrong. Gold never said please. It must be important. I sigh and turn around.

"What is it Go-"

I_-I what_? I turned around to see a-a _ninja_ holding a knife to Gold's throat. "Put your pokeballs on the ground and give them to me." He- it actually sounded more like a she-wait why am I thinking this? Anyway, he/she ordered.

I froze. "G-Gold?"

"Don't do it!" He sputtered as he/she pushed the knife further into his neck.

"Now."

I had to make a split second decision. Save Gold, or go for the attack. I dropped my pokeballs and gently nudged them towards him/her with my foot. The ninja shoved Gold towards me, who I luckily was able to catch before he hit the ground. The ninja stooped and picked up the pokeballs before throwing a pokeball into the air.

"Go Bell!" she/he shouted releasing a Weepinbell.

"Stun Spore!" she/he commanded just as I was reaching towards my pokegear.

"Now, Sleep Powder!"

* * *

After succumbing to the sleep powder and stun spore, Crys had toppled, and since she had caught Gold, he was right on top of her. Gold, however, lasted a few seconds longer than her against the sleep powder.

"Who?" he mumbled.

"Who do you think?" the ninja replied, taking off _her_ mask.

"No way…" Gold said.

"Crys?"

* * *

"Hello, Janine!"

"Um, hello? Do I know you?"

"Nope!"

"… Are you a gym challenger?"

"Nope!"

"Do you have a job for me?"

"Nope! Guess again! Well, actually, it kind-of is part job I guess.."

"What is it?"

"Well, there's this thing… since you were a ninja your whole life, did you ever go to school?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, you want to?"

"Nope."

"Ok, I'll pay you to capture.."

"Capture?"

"I'll pay extra."

"…Deal."

"Ok, so capture.. This girl, and assist my friend in capturing this other guy."

Blue showed Janine two pictures.

"That's a lot of money.. that guy ain't gonna be easy. Isn't he a Kanto Gym-Leader?"

"Yes, but I'll pay."

"Ok. Pay before or after?"

"I'll pay after you get them."

"Ok."

"Alive."

"Costing you extra."

"I already told you, I pay as much as you want."

"Oh, and this is a picture of my friend. So don't kill her on sight."

"…."

"I see you want to get started. This one is mostly likely in the Hoenn region, around Littleroot Town. The other was last seen in Pallet."

"…. Ok."

"Don't go for that one until I give the signal. Just be in Pallet by three-thirty tomorrow with the other one."

"….. Consider it done."

* * *

"Crystal? You here?"

Emerald was greeted by silence. 'Great,' he thought, 'She's not here.' He sighed and sat down on a office chair. He stared aimlessly around Prof. Oak's lab. 'Oh. Professor Oak probably knows where she went,' Emerald thought as he got up and headed out of Crystal's section of the lab. It was really more of a glorified walk-in shoe closet. Don't ask me how a shoe closet can be walk-in.

"Professor Oak?" he called.

"Oh, hello Emerald," Professor Oak responded, "I didn't know you were here."

"Do you know where Crystal is?" Emerald asked.

"I sent her out to grab some more potions from the Pokémon Center, but she's taking a bit longer than I expected. Why don't you go to the Center and see what's wrong if you were already looking for her?"

"Ok."

Emerald started walking towards the Pokemon Center. He remembered what Crys had told him that morning..

_~Meaningless Flashback that will have Absolutely no Effect on the Story Later on Begin~_

_He had just gotten up and was heading out the door, wondering what he was going to do today when his pokegear rang._

_"HELP!" Cry screamed through the pokegear. Then, quite anti-climaticly, she whispered "You gotta help me Emerald, Gold is driving me crazy.. You're in the area, right? Please come over!"_

_"Ok." He said._

_"See ya! Agh! Gold, stop it, I'm calling someo-"_

_The pokegear went into static. "Jeez," Emerald muttered, "I better go help.."_

_~Meaningless Flashback End~_

Emerald was passing by an alley when he was suddenly yanked in by his arm. "Aghh!" He scrambled to his feet and pulled out his earth shooter, and aimed at-

darkness.

His opponent had hid themselves in the darkness. Crap. Ok, ok. Stay calm.

A hit to the shoulder knocked Emerald to the ground. Then he felt himself lose consciousness.

"What the hell…"

* * *

"Damn. We still need 4," a voice said over a pokegear.

"True, true. But I've got 7's help."

"That will be a great asset."

"I will do my best," a voice said as it joined in on their chat.

"Good. Now, we've been stalling, but once we get 4, I want to be done," Blue sighed.

"So, I'll get 8, she'll get 9?" The first voice said.

"No.. you'll both get 8, use plan G again."

"You said I was capturing 9," the second voice asked.

"Hmm.. 8 or 9.. 8 I think. Then use 8 to get 9. That will work."

"So what do I do?"

"Get 8. Use 8 to get 9 with my assistant."

"Ok. This will cost extra."

"I get it. Just get the people. I'll focus on the money."

"Ok.."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Bye! And THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS! THIS HAS GOTTEN MUCH MORE VIEWS AND REVIEWS THAN EXPECTED!**

**If any of you wonderful people have time, please check out my other fanfic, ****'The Ultimate Card Game.'**** I would really appreciate it, 'cause THIS fic is a celebration of reviews on THAT fic. So please check it out. And review both stories. It only takes a second. And you can even put something like:**

**LOL**

**or..**

**THIS SUKS**

**OR... **

**YOU MADE LIKE 15 GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND THE PLOT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! GO TO HELL! I WOULDN'T USE THIS STORY AS TOILET PAPER!**

**SO COME ON! Get the reviews on! You don't even have to be nice about it. If you hate this story, SAY SO. It's not like it's bad. Well, it kinda is, but I don't care cause it's YOUR opinion. SAY SO. So it you would like me to go to hell, say so! JUST ACTUALLY SAY ****SOMETHING****!**

**Thanks! Bye!**


	4. Modish Milotic! Nasty Noctowl! Crate!

**_Previously, on School, Nahh.._**

_"Damn. We still need 4," a voice said over a pokegear._

_"True, true. But I've got 7's help."_

_"That will be a great asset."_

_"I will do my best," a voice said as it joined in on their chat._

_"Good. Now, we've been stalling, but once we get 4, I want to be done," Blue sighed._

_"So, I'll get 8, she'll get 9?" The first voice said._

_"No.. you'll both get 8, use plan G again."_

_"You said I was capturing 9," the second voice asked._

_"Hmm.. 8 or 9.. 8 I think. Then use 8 to get 9. That will work."_

_"So what do I do?"_

_"Get 8. Use 8 to get 9 with my assistant."_

_"Ok. This will cost extra."_

_"I get it. Just get the people. I'll focus on the money."_

_"Ok.."_

* * *

Sapphire was sitting in a branch. She had dragged Ruby off to the woods and was planning to play a trick on him. She was holding a bucket full of muddy water.

"Come on.." Sapphire muttered.

But Ruby, who had been running after her a second ago, didn't appear. Where was he? Sapphire growled.

"I swear if he much longer, I'm killing him.."

* * *

_Previously.._

_"Hey Sapph! Wait up!"_

_Ruby was running after Sapphire, who was swinging from tree to tree at superhuman speeds, gaining ground every second, until she disappeared from his sight._

* * *

_Now.._

Ruby was still running in the direction that Sapphire was going, but he was getting tired. He wished he hadn't lost his running shoes. Ruby stopped for a second and looked around, trying to catch his breath and get his bearings. He had never been to this part of the forest. It was much darker here.

_THUD!_

Something landed on top of him, presumably falling or jumping from a branch. It pinned him down.

"Ok, not funny Sapph," Ruby said and tried to get her off of him.

Then Ruby looked up and realized that it wasn't Sapphire pinning him down.

"Aghh! Who the hell are you?"

A ninja thingy person was pinning him down. He had a length of rope in his hand and slowly reaching towards Ruby's head.

"No! Stop! I'm too young to die!"

Then the ninja person grabbed Ruby's hat off his head. That's when something clicked inside Ruby's head. With a surge of strength, he did a backflip thing out from under the ninja-dressed person, somehow reversing their positions so that he was pinned under Ruby.

"No. One. Touches. My. Hat," Ruby hissed in the ninja's ear before sprinting off in the direction he presumed was the way out of the forest.

In a few minutes, Ruby reached the edge to the forest, only to remember something. The ninja still had his hat. Woops. Ruby thought for a moment before heading back inside the forest. 'No one is going to see me without my hat,' he thought.

* * *

"Well.. that was unexpected," the ninja mumbled, pulling herself off the ground.

She pulled out a pokégear and dialed a number. It rang once before answering. "Yes?"

"I failed. But.." The ninja-person thingy glanced at the hat in her hand. "Based on what Blue said, he should be coming back. Leave the other one."

"Roger that. I'm heading to your position."

* * *

Ruby was walking through the forest, trying to head back to where the ninja person was. He was being very careful not to make any noise, for he didn't want his opponent to have any advantage. As in being able to have a sneak attack on him. So he quietly walked through the jungle, trying to pinpoint the location where the ninja who had his hat was.

Finally, he managed to find the place where the ninja has tackled him. The person was still there, their back turned to him. Ruby could see his hat in their hand. He decided to go for a surprise attack, and suddenly sprinted for the ninja.

Before he got within twelve feet of her, she whirled around. Now that he could see her properly it was obvious she was a she. The ninja released a Noctowl and hopped on it's back.

"Only a coward would refuse a battle," she called out.

Ruby gritted his teeth. _Only a coward would refuse a battle._

"Plus," she continued from her Noctowl's back, "I believe Sapphire mentioned that you could be a great battler when you wanted too."

"Wait, what? What have you done with Sapph?"

She giggled. "Nothing important. Now.. HYPER BEAM!"

Ruby barely had time to leap out of the way before the hyper beam struck the ground where he had been standing a second ago. It made a crater at least five feet deep.

He looked at in disbelief at the ninja person. She was just a random trainer, yet she had power that coukd rival that of the dex-holders. And she had apparently overpowered Sapph...It was incredible.

"Go Mimi!"

Ruby released Mimi, his Milotic.

"Use Captivate!"

[Mimi attempted to charm the foe's Noctowl!]

The ninja yawned. "Is that all you've got? I guess Sapph doesn't need her head.."

"Huh?" The ninja looked down to see that her Noctowl was looking at Milotic, obviously swooning. "Hmm.. That move was much move powerful than expected.. I guess you aren't just a contest sissy after all! Well.. then I won't treat you like one! Use Sky Attack!"

The Noctowl started charging up the attack, it's body cloaked in light.

Ruby could see where this was going. "Quick, use Hydro Pump!"

The Milotic opened it's mouth, but the enemy's Noctowl had charged up the attack miraculously fast. It swooped down and hit Mimi with the powerful attack, causing her to flinch and miss the opening after the attack, so Mimi lost her chance to attack.

Ruby looked at Noctowl. No way it should of been able to charge up that move that quickly.

The ninja girl giggled and said, "Power Herb. Items can do some marvelous things, eh? But it was a one time use. I better win this battle, or I will have wasted an item! So, Hypnosis!"

Noctowl's eyes glowed and focused themselves on Milotic, who fell over, fast asleep.

"Mimi!" Ruby cried.

"Give up yet?" The ninja smirked.

"In your dreams!"

The ninja girl looked bored. "Fine. Noctowl, Hypnosis."

Ruby was looking at the ninja girl when she said this, who was on top of Noctowl, so he didn't have time to look away before the effects of hypnosis came over him and he fell asleep. When Ruby fell to the ground, he desperately tried to give one more command to Mimi.

"Bli-blizz…"

[It's super effective! Ruby fell fast asleep!]

Mimi began stirring. She lifted her head up, and blinked once, twice. Then she shook her head and screeched. The sky darkened with clouds and a flurry of snow came flying from the sky until you couldn't see your hand in front of your head. When it finally cleared, Noctowl was lying on the ground, fainted. Ruby's Milotic let out an eerie screech of triumph; it sounded music with only one note, though everyone who heard it knew that there were millions of songs within it, each with it's own tune.

"What? It knew ice attacks all along? I-I lost?"

The ninja fell to her knees in front of her fallen Noctowl, with Mimi towering above her. She didn't seem to notice. Then she shakily got to her feet. "This battle isn't over yet!" she shouted angrily.

"Oh yes it is."

The ninja turned around to find-

"Janine," she grumbled, "what are you doing here?"

"You told me to come here," she replied before ordering her Ariados to tie up the boy with it's thread. Mimi roared her disapproval, before Ariados made the final blow to the already weakened sea serpent.

"Oh, yeah." The ninja girl smiled sheepishly.

"Well, we got him. That's all that matters."

"But," the ninja girl said dejectedly, "I still lost."

"It's not time to be all sad, Lyra."

"I TOLD you to call me Ninja Girl of Awesomeness!"

"Pfft."

* * *

Red gave a jerk as he woke up and hit his head on the ceiling. He looked around the pitch black area, wondering where he was and how he got there. Then, memories started flooding back of Blue using sing on him, ect. Red tried to stand up to get his bearings, but once again hit his head on the ceiling.

"Stupid Blue.." he muttered, rubbing his head.

Then Red reached out his arms and tried to feel his way out of wherever he was. Almost immediately, both of his arms hit walls. Walls made of what felt like wood. He felt his way down one of the walls, trying to find out how big the space he was in was. Red estimated about four feet squared. Then he reechoed to the other wall and tried to do the same, but when his hands should've hit the floor, he found something warm and squishy.

"Aghh!"

Red jumped back as he yelled and hit the opposite wall. Then the wall tipped over and became the new ground, flinging the body or whatever it at Red. It hit him and seemed to wake up from a deep sleep.

"Red?"

It was Yellow's voice.

"Red, is that you? Where are we?"

"In a crate, I think."

* * *

**CLIFFY!**

**Ninja Girl was LYRA? Weren't expecting that, were you? Thought it was Janine, Hmm? Actually, the Gold thinking it was Crys was a bit of a give-away, huh? Well, that's it for this chapter. Please review, NOW STOP LISTENING TO ME AND REVIEW!**

**OnlyNeeded151, over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Time

_Hai guys! Meet Ann! He speaks in bold._

_***whacks OnlyNeeded151 over the head* Where in the bloody hell have you been?!**_

_I BELIEVE answered that question on my profile, which has been updated, I think._

_**Ok, ok. But I thought you were dead. THREE MONTHS! THIS IS INEXCUSABLE!**_

_Let's just read the story._

_**FINE!**_

* * *

Sapphire could sense someone behind her. It was painfully obvious, but she decided to wait for that person to make their move before reacting. So she stayed still, pretending she had no idea.

Then the person jumped at her.

Sapphire rolled underneath the branch she was sitting on, and hung there with her hands and legs wrapped around the trunk. The flying tackle missed her, and her attacker landed where Sapphire was a second before. Quickly, before her attacker could regain their balance, Sapphire let her legs drop, and as they swung backwards, she put extra strength into it, so her legs swung up and landed on the branch. Simultaneously, Sapphire let go of her arms; everything she did put together was effectively a backflip back onto the branch. It knocked Sapphire's attacker off the branch and onto the ground.

"My branch," Sapphire laughed, baring her teeth as she grinned. Now she could see that her attacker was a girl dressed as a ninja.

"Go, Quilava!" The ninja girl released her pokemon. Sapphire didn't recognize it, but she felt as if she'd seen it before..

"Well, 'm always up for training," Sapphire muttered, "Go, Toro!"

Sapphire released her Blaziken before examining her foe. The ninja-dressed-girl was standing on ground, staring up at Sapphire. It was bit unnerving.

The girl ran up to the base of one the trees surrounding Sapphire, and began to climb it.

"Double Team from the trees!" the ninja shouted.

Sapphire smiled as her Quilava scrambled up the tree and attempted to follow it's trainer's orders. Several copies of the Quilava surrounded Sapphire as it struggled to stay on the tree. It was clearly not used to fighting this way.

Sapphire nodded to her Blaziken and they both jumped straight twenty feet in the air, plus the ten feet above the ground branch they were sitting on.

"Hi Jump Kick!" Sapphire shouted.

Toro dove foot first at one of the Quilava surrounding the tree where Sapphire was previously. It made contact, knocking the Quilava to the ground. All the other fake Quilavas disappeared. The ninja stopped running circles around the tree in amazement.

"How?"

Sapphire smirked and dove like her Blaziken, but this time towards the trainer. This also knocked her off the tree, and she landed on the forest floor next to her Pokémon. Sapphire got up and dusted off her hands.

"Not so tough now, are ya'?"

Sapphire checked the trainer. Out cold. Then she turned to the Quilava. It was shaking with fear, afraid Sapphire was going to finish off what little HP it had left. Sapphire bent down, and it closed it's eyes. Then Sapphire started stroking it's fur.

"It's ok," she whispered.

The Quilava started calming down, seeing she meant it no harm.

Sapphire continued stroking it's fur. "I thought that ya' not to getting in the trees was a sign that ya' knew my plan. I was right, wasn't I?"

The Quilava nodded it's head as if it could understand her.

Sapphire was a bit confused. "Hmm.." she thought.

Suddenly, a blast of fire came shooting out of the Quilava's back, scorching Sapphire's hand. She jumped out of the way, holding her burnt hand carefully. As Sapphire watched, the Quilava moved into attacking position.

Sapphire jumped onto a branch moving in perfect unison with her Blaziken. "You're loyal to your trainer, and ya' obviously don't wanna give up.. So let's finish this fight!"

The Quilava ran at Sapphire, eager to finish the fight. It let out a smokescreen. Sapphire's eyes were burning. She knew she had to counter it soon. Fortunately, she knew just how to. "Jump up!"

Sapphire and Toro jumped to the top of the trees and stayed there. They were above the smoke line. But the smoke was gradually moving up. When Sapphire got enveloped in smoke, she beckoned to her Blaziken to stay very still. They stove there, as still as possible, waiting for the smoke to rise above them.

_BAM_

Something slammed into Sapphire from behind. Sapphire fell off the tree, but landed on all fours, ready to fight. She glanced up to see Quilava somehow managing to jump through the trees, still attempting to follow his trainer's strategy.

"Toro! Flamethrower!"

Sapphire's Blaziken let out a flamethrower, headed straight for Quilava, who stood it's ground against the powerful attack.

When the fire died down, Quilava stood there proudly, unscathed.

"Even if ya' are a fire type, that should've dealt more damage.."

_BONG_

Sapphire suddenly slumped to the ground, revealing Lyra behind her holding a frying as if she had just hit someone with it.

"Doughnuts!"

Lyra ran to her Quilava and hugged it before quickly checking it's body for burns or injuries. She quickly pulled out a hyper potion and sprayed her partner.

"Are you ok?" Lyra as, unknown to her, Toro towered behind her, ready to win this battle for it's trainer.

Lyra saw her Quilava's back burst in flame, and, by instinct, rolled to one side to see her pokémon take a hit for her, before unleashing it's fire upon the enemy.

"Quilava!"

Her Quilava was fighting a losing battle for her. Lyra knew she should, had to, help. She spotted Sapphire, knocked out, lying where Lyra had hit her with the frying pan. Lyra ran over and grabbed a pokeball from the unconscious girl's belt.

"Return!" She shouted.

Toro was returned to his pokeball, but he immediately started kicking and punching the see-through top angrily.

"Hmph." Lyra glanced at the Blaziken. "That'll teach you to hurt my pokemon."

She ran to her hurt pokemon and hugged him. "When you mess with my pokemon, you mess with me."

Lyra quickly grabbed all the pokemon off Sapphire's belt and stowed them in her bag. Then, she called out to the woods.

"I've got her."

Janine dropped out of the trees. "Well, it sure was a strange battle."

"Pfft. I would have lost. I just decided since we're just trying to kidnap her, I can fight beside my pokemon, so why not? I do it all the time, actually. Anyway, if we're gonna kidnap her, we're gonna have to actually DO something!"

"…I don't care. Let's just get back to Blue and get 4."

"Ok." Lyra called out her Noctowl. "You go ahead of me."

Janine shrugged and flew ahead. Lyra pulled out a blue notepad and flipped to a certain page and quickly scanned it. Then she glanced at her pokemon.

"Fire-proof fur, huh…"

Lyra returned her Quilava to it's pokeball and jumped onto her Noctowl's back. Noctowl got the message and flew off, it's trainer smiling at the pokeball in her hand, seeing the beloved pokemon smile back at her.

"Maybe there's more strategy to battles than I thought.."

_Maybe. Just Maybe._

* * *

**_This was NOT worth the wait._**

_Hey, I'm a lazy person._

_**I hate you.**_

_Put a sock in it, I'm now going on a mass updating spree, where I update THIS, and THAT, and repeat._

_**Fine, just don't take as long in the future.**_

_No promises._

_**I hate you.**_

_Touché._

_**I suggest to whoever's reading this to find different authors to read, because this one SUCKS.**_

_Fine. Maybe I do. But I was BUSY._

_**Watching youtube videos?**_

_Yes._

_**Reading fanfictions?**_

_YES._

_**WRITING STUPID PROFILE WITH ABSOLUTELY NO INFORMATION ON THEM WHATSOEVER THAT NO ONE WILL READ?!**_

_YES!_

_**I just proved you're a terrible author.**_

_No, but seriously, now I'm going to update EVERYTHING, post, like three new stories, and then work on them some more._

_**Okay, but I don't see you updating Blues and Greens.**_

_I'm stuck, sorry._

_**Thank the reviewers already.**_

_Ok, I'll thank them from all my stories._

_Thanks to:_

_Shea Yuu_

_TheDominator606_

_and.._

_Dragonfire97_

_**And for the multiple time Reviewers:**_

_**Diamante8**_

_Go check out his/her stories! If you like Portal or Pokemon, him/her has the stories for you! Occasionally using some of my OC's, he/she always keeps the story exciting!_

_**OC-FREE Dinosaur**_

_****SoulSilverShipping-all-the-way, OC-FREE Dinosaur is all about Pokespe! With the new and original stories he/she has, you'll never feel bored!_

_**Skydancing Dragon**_

_****With Percy Jackson, Pokemon, Naruto, AND Hunger Games stories, Skydancing Dragon has a bit more varity! His/her cliffhangers will leave you on the edge of your seat, begging for more!_

_**Ok, we're done here.**_

_Yup._

_**We should shut up now.**_

_Agreed._


	6. TERMINATED!

I have realized that I didn't like the way that I was going with the character's personalities, especially Lyra's, since I hadn't realized she was an anime character until this point. So, this story has been

**TERMINATED!**

I am sorry to anyone who liked this story.

Thanks to all who reviewed:

The defender of pokespe 8/29/13 . chapter 3

Hmm... Sorry... I think this is rather good, truefully, but it's a little confusing... I hope this dosent affect you, but I'm waiting for the sinnoh trio to decide if I should ditch this or keep reading XD just kidding! I'm looking around for fanfictions so I'll check out your others later!

Skydancing Dragon 6/26/13 . chapter 5

*raises eyebrows, then falls over anime-style in a crazy faceplant laughing like a madman*...which I am! Doughnuts? Randomness.

Thanks for mentioning me!

Doughnuts...tacos...your taco dimension was quite funny.

diehard117 6/25/13 . chapter 5

please update the next chapter faster

Diamante8 6/25/13 . chapter 5

Love this chapter and it's good to see you putting Ann (formerly A/N) in your author's notes. Can't wait for next chapter!

TheDominator606 6/25/13 . chapter 5

I'm still confused about the whole number thing, but this was a good chapter, with a good fight scene, good job.

OC-FREE Dinosaur 6/25/13 . chapter 5

Welp, Ann is rude A/N to work with.

I'm guessing No. 4 has to be Ruby. And yup, it's name is Doughnuts! :D

OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!

Janiceomg 5/9/13 . chapter 4

Another great story. That was super duper long. Oh well, it was still great

Skydancing Dragon 5/5/13 . chapter 3

Typing takes less than a minute...so...nice story.

Guest 4/24/13 . chapter 3

Who needs to flame with a story like this

Anonymous 4/17/13 . chapter 3

Why does it say Line_ in this chapter? Other than that, I can't wait to see next chapter.

demon 4/17/13 . chapter 3

lol i still dint get the num hehehe

Shea Yuu 4/17/13 . chapter 1

"I can flame better than you."

Made my day. :D I like it. It's fun, and it's what fanfiction is all about, THE ORIGINALITY AND DIFFERENCE IT HAS FROM THE ORIGINAL! C'MON PEOPLE, IF YOU JUST STICK TO WHAT IS IN THE MANGA AND WRITE DIFFERENT THINGS, IT'S CALLED REWRITING PEOPLE! It's fun to mix it up once in a while, and it adds humor. The way their personalities are the same but more specific in fanfictions like this make me so HAPPY! :D

I promise I won't flame you! I love your story!

TheDominator606 4/17/13 . chapter 3

I must say I'm utterly confused right now, but what I do understand is good, so good job!

poopypants 4/11/13 . chapter 1

AWESOMENESS

Anonymous 4/9/13 . chapter 1

Good job with the story. It was kinda ... crazy. But good job anyways!


End file.
